The State University of New York at Binghamton (Binghamton University, BU) will continue a long-term partnership with Westchester Community College (WCC), Onondaga Community College (OCC) and Monroe Community College (MCC) in the State University of New York (SUNY) Upstate Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program. Our long-term goal is to increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) students who receive the baccalaureate in disciplines that prepare them to take part in the biomedical research enterprise. We have three aims. In 5 years, we will: (1) Double the number and percentage of URM community college science students who transfer to four-year programs in science. To accomplish this, WCC, OCC and MCC will offer supplementary math and science process skills courses. These will feature visits by BU faculty to introduce research in a manner that engages students in active learning during their research presentations. (2) Increase from 74% to 85% the transfer rate of Bridges students, URM students from partner institutions who participate in a residential summer research experience at BU. This highly successful summer program that is the core of our 10-year Bridges project already attains NIH targets for this group of students. We forecast even higher transfer rates based on the better preparation students will get from activities relating to the first aim. (3) Increase the percentage of Bridges transfer students who obtain the Bachelor's degree in the biomedical related disciplines from 47% to 75%. To do so, we will encourage students who can move from their location, to transfer to BU where the relevant graduation rate is already close to the target. We will also encourage more of our Bridges transfer students to participate in research. A Faculty Development Workshop will be held yearly to facilitate collaboration among science faculty at all four institutions on practices that will ease students' transition from community college to the university. We will evaluate activities to determine those that contribute strongly to successful retention in science and to higher transfer and graduation rates. Public Health Relevance: The long-term goal of the SUNY Upstate Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program is to increase the number of under-represented minority students who transfer from community college and complete the baccalaureate degrees in disciplines relevant to biomedical and behavioral sciences. This prepares students for careers relating to the biomedical research enterprise and other careers relating to public health.